In a conventional example of a control apparatus for an AC rotary machine, when a fault detection unit detects a fault in one of the inverters, the same potential sides of the respective phases of the fault-side inverter are controlled to be set to a state equivalent to that in the fault, while continuing to control a normal-side inverter rather than the fault-side inverter (see PTL 1, for example).